1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to human wearing apparel and more particularly to a pack that is to be worn about the waist of a human which includes a seat cushion to be usable by the human when sitting.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Humans long have carried articles on their person. As the humans engage in normal daily activities, the human male frequently carries articles within a billfold and within pockets of trousers. The human female has been known to carry articles within a purse. The purse can either be hand carried or carried by a shoulder strap on the woman.
Purses as well as billfolds are subject to being lost or stolen. Stealing of purses and billfolds is common in crowded environments. Typical crowded environments are streets within cities or within recreational facilities such as theme parks, zoos and so forth.
Within recent years a new form of article carrying device has evolved. This new form of article carrying device constitutes a waist pack. The waist pack is formed of a sheet material fabric which is composed of and has several interior compartments. It is within these interior compartments that the articles are to be stored. The waist pack is to be mounted about the waist of a human and can actually be either worn against the stomach of the human or can fit against the small of the back of the human. If the waist pack is worn against the stomach of the human there is less chance of stealing than if the waist pack is worn at the small of the back. However, even with the waist pack being worn at the small of the back, it is very difficult for any article contained in the waist pack to be stolen. The mere use of the waist pack, because it is attached to the person, makes it very unlikely that it will be accidentally mislayed which is a relatively common occurence having to do with billfolds and purses.
In certain environments humans have a need for a seat cushion. One example of such an environment would be a sporting event where the humans are required to sit on a seat or bench for the extended period of time of the sporting event. An example of such a sporting event would be an automobile race, a football game, soccer match and so forth. It is common for humans in such instances to purchase or bring with them a seat cushion because these benches or seats at the sporting event are quite hard and can become uncomfortable rather quickly. However, this requires that the individual carries something additionally. Inherently such carrying of an item is inconvenient.